


rip lucy

by lmao_whats_a_life



Series: 1-400-hamilkid-chaos [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Agender Character, F/F, F/M, LGBT, M/M, Polyamory, Texting, Trans Male Character, aka retyping all the previous tags out, also angie and philip are super close, john w. mulligan and william c. mulligan are just forever alone, let philip live, my babe yuki over here is helping me, my childre n, philip is realyl fucking gay, so i have no idea what im really doing, this is my way of saying idk who to ship them with s o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmao_whats_a_life/pseuds/lmao_whats_a_life
Summary: LucyJ: i heard the message, dw tell will that i said i want him to go to the park sometime again. it'll have to be ~*~secret~*~ though bc our dads would tear each other apart if they knew we were seeing each other without them knowing lmao





	rip lucy

**Author's Note:**

> XTurtleFL - Frances Laurens  
> OuiBellePersonne - Georges Washington De La Fayette  
> LucyJ - Lucy Jefferson  
> Danny - Daniel Parke Custis  
> Jawn - John W. Mulligan  
> PrincessAme - Princess Amelia of the United Kingdom  
> James - James Alexander Hamilton  
> *No one is actually royalty in this fic

**James:** daniel why am i here i dont need to be in another hellhole

**Danny:** shh. a certain,,friend of mine has the hots for william and we need to Know about him more

**James:** uncle, you're literally over every christmas and mostly any other holiday that calls for a family reunion, why do you need to ask me

**Danny:** james, you're literally by him 23/6. you guys are almost inseperable, you'd know more compared to me

**James:** what exactly do you want to know-- because if you want to ask if he has a crush on someone, he does. if theres any embarrassing stories you want to know about him, i have plenty.

**LucyJ:** i leave and danny is already asking about william for me what the fuck i wanted to ask

**James:** oh!! idk if your mom told you, but william had said hello. he had asked john to ask her to tell you that

**LucyJ:** i heard the message, dw tell will that i said i want him to go to the park sometime again. it'll have to be ~*~secret~*~ though bc our dads would tear each other apart if they knew we were seeing each other without them knowing lmao

**James:** okay

**Danny:** are you going to tell us about william or

**James:** right right

**James:** william is a specila boi who says he wants to be a miner tbh. but we all know he'll be sucked into politics bc of our dad

**James:** he,, gets in trouble alot bc he keeps trying to dig holes in our mothers garden. he also like reading surprisingly?? doesn't really like writing much. he's also allergic to nuts. like peanuts n shit you nasties

**James:** he can be childish and really stubborn. probbaly like 99% of our heckin family is just,,, pure balls of stubborness

**James:** thats,,all i can really think of to say

**LucyJ:** can i just,,, steal him.

**James:** wh

**Danny:** lucy has a crush on william

**James:** that explains it

**LucyJ:** dfjsgyufghjGHDHfdfgdGfdjdhGFHDfyhjufrgerfuf


End file.
